While searching for HIV-1 peptides that distinguish the HLA class I of infected cells, we found that a number of host-derived peptides are unique to HIV-1 infected cells. In aim 1 we propose to discover HLA class I presented host peptides that distinguish HIV-1 infected cells. Using a unique immunoproteomics approach we will catalog targets that HIV-1 cannot antigenically vary. Having discovered host peptide/HLA complexes that distinguish infected cells, we will next pursue the immune targeting of these complexes. A concern in targeting host peptides presented by the HLA of HIV-1 infected cells is autoimmunity;T cell responses (including memory responses) might target host peptides on uninfected cells. In aim 2 we will derive monoclonal antibodies that mimic the T cell receptor's specificity for peptide/HLA complexes (TCR mimics or TCRm antibodies). The goal is to passively administer these TCRm antibodies for the targeting of HIV-1 infected cells. In aim 3 the anti-viral activity of these TCRm antibodies will be tested. In summary, we will apply a proven immunoproteomics approach to identify unrealized HLA presented host peptides that distinguish HIV-1 infected cells. Furthermore, we will target HIV-1 specific host peptides with a new class of antibodies: TCRm. These novel antibodies will be systematically tested for antiviral effects in cell lines, primary human PBMC and against primary HIV-1 isolates. The ultimate goal is to test whether passive administration of TCRm antibodies will impact HIV-1 replication while bypassing the autoimmune consequences of targeting host epitopes.) Public Health Statement: HIV has been able to elude or defeat immune responses that directly target the virus. We hypothesize that the indirect targeting of HIV infected cells can block transmission of the virus. The goal of this study is to first identify changes unique to the infected cell and to then indirectly attack HIV by targeting infected cells with a new class of antibodies. We intend to target factors that the virus requires rather than the virus itself.